


Soulbound

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates identifying marks, i saw a picture and thought about Peter pacing nervously around Tony’s library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “—Mr. Stark, please. —he begged with shiny eyes and tussled hair, Peter wanted nothing but escape. —I assure you, I am fine. A couple of bruses... nothing important. Bruses and cold.“





	Soulbound

**Author's Note:**

> My brain keeps bubbling random ideas for random pictures at random hours. And again, please forgive my mistakes.

** Soulbound  **

 

_ Were you ever gonna tell me?  _

Peter was anxiously pacing around the library. Perfect rows of lovely, delightful books were passing by his eyes and in any other moment of his life he would had been ecstatic of simply being in their presence. But not today. 

Today he wasn’t happy about his situation and how did he even end in said situation? 

He knew that turning 18 was important in everybody’s life, it was the day were you realized who your soulmate was. Their name should appear in one part of your body and boy, he  _got_ a  name. 

 

At first glance, Peter didn’t think about anything important; the name didn’t flash a memory nor a possibility, it seem like the universe thought his soulmate was somebody name Anthony. Pretty name is you asked him, but other than that, Peter ran off to shower quick and get ready for his day. 

 

So imagine his surprise when while suit up in Spider-man, the big baddie decided to kick hard enough to tear the suit, above his hip; Peter’s reflex was to web it fast to keep it together but one half look at the name on his skin and his whole body froze. _Anthony_. 

 

Anthony Stark was written on his skin. 

 

Soft, black and bold letters in a careful handwriting, almost made with love, with devotion. 

 

He was knock out off his feet and swings between buildings. He landed on wobbly legs, his senses were getting the best of him because of his impression even when his feeling were unimportant at the moment; what was important is that said Anthony Stark was fying his way to him. 

Of course they ended in victory. 

 

* * *

Peter fought every casual and worried intent from Stark to check over him, to see if it was only a tear on the suit and not something deeper, more dangerous —hyper recovery senses or not, Tony still worries—. Peter is glad, Peter is flatter and cannot lie to say that his heart might had jumped a little at the thought of Tony’s hands on his waist but once the web died, there was nothing to hide his secret and he was still trying to figure it out, to accepted. He couldn’t imagine what possible reaction Tony would have. 

 

—Mr. Stark, please. —he begged with shiny eyes and tussled hair, Peter wanted nothing but escape. —I assure you, I am fine. A couple of bruses... nothing important. Bruses and cold. —Tony saw him clench to the ends of the suit, it became obvious by the minute that even inside the compound, Peter was still cold from the outside chilly wind. Friday turned the heat on and with a soft relieved smile, Tony let him go. 

 

Tony knocked on Peter’s door and waited for an answer, he was there to let the boy know that dinner was ready and Rhodey was around —apparently had finished a new mission and wanted to check on him. Tony smiled at the thought, after all this years, Rhodey still had his back even when most all of his old ways were forgotten, Tony had found new meanings in his life. 

 

Opening the door, Tony could see him; Peter’s hair was still wet from showering, he had his pajamas on. Tony came closer and catches whatever was that Peter looked so intently. His brows were together in a frown and his shoulders were tense with anxiety. 

One look at the mirror and Tony found his name. 

 

_His_ name was painted on Peter’s body. 

 

Tony hide his eyes and cleared his throat to make his presence known, Peter flied away from the mirror and looked at him with his big, lovely, warm eyes. Tony could finally recognize that tiny hint of fear. 

 

—Dinner is ready. 

 

* * *

 

Peter paced over the place unable to keep still, his spider sense was sending huge signals of distraught but his brain couldn’t understand from where were they coming. That’s why he chose to hide; the rest of superheroes were gathering on the living room in front of the big flat screen and getting ready for a movie night, it was thursday night after all. 

But not Peter. Peter was hiding in the unused library, scared of the future.

 

—Were you ever going to tell me? —Tony’s voice snapped him out of his fears and set his heart rate to sky rocking. What was the older one talking about? Tony couldn’t already know about it, right? Peter had only gotten his mark days ago and he hadn’t been paying attention to it. Yes, he felt a slight burning pain overnight when he assumed the mark showed up but other than that he wasn’t paying attention, he had more important things in mind, you see. Spider-man. 

So being openly confronted by the man he grew up to admire, and —was embarrassed enough to say—felt a developing infatuation with, made him feel trapped. A spider caught on his own web. 

 

Tony had his own mark on his back, small and almost shy near his neck above the muscle; he can recall the strange and short pain he felt one night while being in his workshop but he passed it on as a bug or something. He never thought —after all these years— he was finally getting it. His mark. His very own soulbound mark that connected him to another person. 

 

He had stopped looking after so many years of untainted skin covered in old scars. 

 

—Mr. Stark, I —Peter shutted his mouth with a click and escaped his eyes, the boy was unable to stand tall, he was too afraid. What could he had possibly said to Tony? 

 

_Hello, my name is Peter and I’m your soulmate._ Or what about:  _Mr. Stark I’ve been a fan of yours since I can remember and I feel very lucky to be your soulmate_. Not that he wasn’t lucky, and if his brain weren’t full with all the things that could go wrong, Peter would feel ecstatic. The man he had grown to love was his soulmate. 

 

_ They were  **soulmates** .  _

 

Peter wanted to cry. The universe had to be very wicked to assure him that the one person perfect for him, it was the one he couldn’t get. 

 

What could he had possibly said when Tony is out there announcing his marriage to Pepper? When he is out there finally being happy. Peter couldn’t say anything. Peter wasn’t going to say anything. Peter wanted to sleep on it, forget about it. But Tony wasn’t letting him. 

 

—Pete, sweetheart. —There it was, the lovely endearing pet name that made him feel mushy and set butterflies free on his stomach. Tony had taken into calling him after hours of hard work and coffeeless brain. —Were you? —he couldn’t, Peter definitely couldn’t say it out loud, saying it to others rather than himself would make it possible, would make it real. He cannot deal with that. But how so he wanted to. 

 

He wanted for Tony to know, he wanted for the world to know. He wanted it so bad. 

 

Peter wanted. 


End file.
